Passionanisme
by Ellya'h
Summary: Mello ne savait pas jouer à cache-cache, il ne savait pas perdre. Aussi longtemps que Matt s'en souvienne, leur plus courte partie avait duré quatre heures et la plus longue... Quatre ans... Ou toute une vie. Mello/Matt. OS


Coucou !

Voilà un autre OS en parallèle avec Théobromine, mais il est du point de vue de Matt cette fois-ci. Du coup je me suis permis de troquer mon tartinage religieux avec du tartinage de culture artistique (préparez un sachet pour vomir) et de me lâcher sur les métaphores. Le Matt que je me figure est un asocial aux neurones qui font le grand écart, gosse rêveur devant l'éternel.

J'essaie toujours d'améliorer mon écriture, vous ne trouverez donc plus (beaucoup) de phrases de quatre lignes et j'apprends même à utiliser la ponctuation sans tourner la grande roue du hasard, ce qui rend ma prof de CP très fière de moi.

D'autres OS viendront si j'ai de l'inspi. Et vous, écrivez des fanfics sur Death Note (j'offre un cupcake à celui qui fait un Mello/Near) et faites pas les innocents : je vous vois dans mes stats !

J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire même si c'est assez mélancolique, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Connaître votre avis en 3 ou 5000 mots me fait toujours chaud au coeur :).

* * *

**Passionanisme**_  
_

Mello ne savait pas jouer à cache-cache.

Les pires cancres au QI de moule congelée se figeaient derrière les rideaux, en espérant vaguement que les autres joueurs n'aient pas la finesse d'apercevoir leur torse et leurs jambes à découvert, malgré tout, ils saisissaient le principe. Pas Mello. Tous les gosses broyaient du noir à l'idée de jouer avec lui à ce jeu, mais il y avait toujours une bonne âme naïve pour lui proposer de les rejoindre sous le regard contrit des autres. Le premier chercheur n'avait qu'à espérer que cet aimable personnage se cacherait assez bien pour pouvoir lui mettre un poing dans la figure en toute intimité, parce que si on lui demandait, même par politesse, Mello acceptait toujours une partie._ Zut._ Simple principe : ne pas jouer c'est déjà abandonner, c'est surtout perdre une occasion de gagner.

Quelle plaie, ce Mello. Outre le fait qu'il était incapable de rester dans une même cachette pendant plus de dix minutes sans frictionner anxieusement ses bras à la manière d'un échappé d'asile, la règle tacite qui impliquait que chaque participant devait finir par perdre lui semblait être une hérésie illégitime. De fait, aussi longtemps que Matt s'en souvienne, leur plus courte partie avait duré quatre heures et la plus longue...

-Quatre ans..., chuchota-t-il.

A chaque fois, Matt bombait le torse d'être celui qui parvenait à le retrouver, car Mello élevait le jeu un niveau rarement vu et, à vrai dire, beaucoup plus passionnant. Dans son sens le plus dénudé, étymologique : retrouver Mello pouvait s'avérer être aussi long et tortueux qu'une agonie bien consommée.

_ Mais bordel, c'était bon de le revoir après tout ce temps._

Les autres enfants lui avaient dit que Matt devait juste avoir l'esprit assez tordu pour penser comme Mello -comme si cela était déjà de la tricherie en soi-, alors qu'il était simplement persévérant et observateur. Prétendre pouvoir comprendre Mello aurait été grossier de sa part : il le cherchait. Il l'avait toujours cherché. Dès que les participants -sauf la tête blonde- avaient été retrouvés, ils avaient tous à l'urgence de lire du Nabokov. Toute son œuvre. En Russe. Cela leur semblait plus évident et excitant que d'aller trouver l'introuvable. Alors Matt, faisant le signe outrancièrement grossier du L de Loser, chantonnait :

-C'est pour ça que L, il voudra pas de vous, bande de truites.

Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à carrer de cette histoire de succession, lui. Eux, blessés dans un orgueil qui suintait par tous les pores lui tiraient la langue et faisaient des grimaces dégoûtées :

-C'est pas comme si on voulait jouer avec toi _d'abord_.

Haussement d'épaules. Il ne rejoignait pas les parties dans le but vain de se sociabiliser -les mouflets ne l'intéressaient pas outre mesure- mais simplement pour se retrouver dans ce face à face inévitable avec Mello, quitte à y passer tout son samedi après-midi et à se faire épingler par Roger -quitte à errer dans les rues pendant des années avec des relents de whisky et d'herbe au bout des lèvres. Le premier critère à observer pour retrouver le blond était en effet le danger : plus la cachette ou le moyen d'y accéder était susceptible de le blesser, plus la probabilité qu'il l'ait choisie était grande.

Dans le grand domaine de la Wammy's House, exit les placards et autres dessous de lits qui sentaient mauvais la naïve simplicité : les fours des cuisines étaient de bonnes cachettes, mais pas avant dix-huit heures, le toit, Matt le vérifiait toujours mais il avait compris qu'en y allant, Mello descendait systématiquement par la cheminée vers le deuxième étage. Tant pis s'il se recouvre de crasse et finit pantelant, griffé,_ brûlé... _et s'il entraîne dans ses bourrasques celui qui le cherchait.

Quelle plaie, ce Mello. Quand il fut déniché, comme toujours, il afficha ce visage un peu agacé, un peu reconnaissant, sans émettre aucuns reproches. Gagner pouvait être évident, mais perdre, c'était toujours croiser le fer avec un adversaire capable de s'élever à sa hauteur._ Ça a été long. Trop long, Mello. _Matt l'aurait roué de coups, il l'aurait roué de coups par lassitude, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir suffisamment. Plus maintenant... Il retira ses goggles comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

Deux images s'interposaient face à lui : l'une était juvénile, un peu espiègle et fantasque dans les traits. De petites rougeurs, quelques griffures et cicatrices à peine perceptibles lui donnaient des airs pétulants. L'autre était toute aussi vive, mais parce qu'elle avait été plongée dans la lave. Plongée en enfer. Les deux images formaient un visage schizophrénique, un visage qui non-content d'avoir été mutilé, vomissait ses tripes dans chaque mimique. On n'aurait su dire s'il était sur le point de pleurer ou de hurler, peut-être les deux.

Matt tendit la main vers cette vision surréaliste, ce visage rouge et noir, de chair et de sang, il toucha le filigrane chaotique de sa peau et son ami eut un sursaut de douleur. La texture était rugueuse mais toujours collante, irrégulière, boursouflée. Mello planta ses ongles dans la chair de son poignet sans pourtant tenter de le retirer, les dents soudées entre elles.

-Trouvé.

Ils se souriaient, sans savoir comment ils y parvenaient. Son visage de gosse impétueux s'arrêtait brutalement là où commençait un voile de chair nue, de peinture craquelée. Mello avait la beauté indomptée et la finesse d'un vieux Caravage, loué et jeté dans les flammes pour les mêmes raisons et qui ne pouvait en ressortir que plus resplendissant. C'était ce qui devait arriver et d'une certaine façon, Matt s'y était attendu, il dit alors :

-Ma théorie est confirmée.

Mello haussa les sourcils, ou plutôt le seul qui lui restait.

-T'es un gosse de riche. Ils ont toujours les cheveux impeccables, les gosses de riche. Et les tiens n'ont même pas brûlé.

Ils étaient juste plus ternes, plats et plus éparses comme s'il espérait pouvoir cacher sa blessure avec, échec monumental gravé au fer rouge dans sa chair.

-C'est la déflagration, informa Mello qui retira la main de Matt de son visage et pivota sur-lui-même. Arrête de me dévisager.

Matt lui agrippa l'épaule pour le retourner vers lui, mais Mello sursauta brutalement à nouveau. Son visage se fit instable, froissé, la paupière de son œil gauche incapable de s'ouvrir totalement se mit à battre compulsivement.

-Ça fait trop mal putain ça fait tout le temps mal, gémit-il.

Matt retira sa main en hâte et remarqua sur la blessure coulait jusqu'à son cou et se faufilait vers son épaule gauche.

-Jusqu'où est-ce qu'elle va ?

-Arrête..., gémit Mello avec sa main gantée sur son visage. Arrête.

-Mello...

On lui agrippa la bras, le blond pivota la tête et lança un regard tellement fauve que Matt fit un pas en arrière. Il scruta ses yeux vagues et injectés de sang : Mello était défoncé, sûrement aux analgésiques, peut-être à la cocaïne. Probablement les deux pour s'assurer de ne jamais s'abandonner au sommeil et de ne plus ressentir quoique ce soit. Sa mine était grave, féroce et craintive comme celle d'un animal blessé. Matt avait une boule au ventre, il avait envie de s'enfuir, horriblement mal à l'aise et Mello semblait le percevoir. Son regard se fit accusateur quand il demanda :

-Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?

Pas d'hésitation :

-Je t'ai cherché.

Son visage s'adoucit légèrement et Mello ne put réprimer un sourire devant l'évidente simplicité de sa réponse. Matt prenait des hauteurs et parvenait à rester lisse, trop simple, _tellement simple_, c'était insensé. Celui-ci, anxieux, fila s'asseoir sur le canapé. Une cadavre de bière pour cendrier, les pieds reposés sur la table-basse, il ajouta :

-Et peut-être parce qu'il y a un gros M noir sur la porte. Y'a pas deux narcissiques dans le pays pour accrocher ça à l'entrée d'une piaule de banlieue.

-C'est ma planque, soupira Mello en s'asseyant à son tour -sur l'accoudoir, réflexe inconscient pour se mettre légèrement en hauteur.

Le rouquin redressa la tête et observa son cou, toute cette chair rougeoyante lui donnait la nausée, le démangeait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de penser que sa brûlure ressemblait à une lèpre, et que ce qui lui restait encore de sain allait bientôt être dévoré par la maladie, pourrir à vif... Il grimaça, le balafré le remarqua et son visage redevint stoïque. Il devait être déçu, blessé dans son orgueil, dans sa honte. Matt avait envie de le rouer de coups, pour ce qu'il s'était fait, pour ce qu'il _lui _avait fait, mais il se sentait paralysé, et Mello flottait ailleurs avec la drogue qui filait dans ses veines. Il saisit le paquet de cigarettes de Matt sur la table-basse et s'en alluma une distraitement.

Quelque chose clochait. Cette victoire fut la plus décevante qu'il n'eût jamais vécue, sans qu'il n'arrive à s'en figurer la raison. Ce jeu avait duré trop longtemps pour se terminer un jour. Non, Mello ne savait pas jouer à cache-cache, incapable de se laisser perdre et Matt comprit qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette dernière partie. Il ne retrouverait jamais Mello. Juste un souvenir qui pourrait dorénavant mourir sous ses yeux, de haine et de vengeance juste pour montrer au monde qu'il en était capable.

Il l'était.

-T'avais pas à te faire ça Mello.

-Qui te dit que c'est moi ? lui rétorqua-t-on.

-T'en aurais pas honte autrement. -Mello fit la moue et Matt exhala une bouffée de sa cigarette, songeur- Tu as eu la même réaction quand tu t'étais foulé la cheville en te ramassant sur le toit de l'école. T'avais même frappé Nguyễn parce qu'il t'avait fait remarquer que tu boitais.

Le garçon n'avait jamais eu ce pseudo, ce n'était même pas son vrai prénom, mais tout le monde l'appelait comme ça simplement parce qu'il avait des origines vietnamiennes. Il s'était révolté en criant au racisme jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre à quel point c'était _cool_ de pouvoir signer : - ễ.

Souvenirs, sourires.

-Il était chiant à rigoler sans arrêt.

-Et Peter.

-Il se prenait pour un Pur-Sang parce qu'il était américain.

-Et Sandra.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, trancha Mello en grimaçant comme s'il avait peur que rire ne lui soit douloureux. Je m'en souviens à peine de toute façon.

Matt faillit lui demander s'il se souvenait de lui, _d'eux _mais cette question mourut sur ses lèvres. La Wammy's House leur manquait et les écœurait en même temps ; c'était une autre vie.

Matt l'avait fuie au galop après que Roger lui ait confisqué son herbe. Après qu'il ait été contraint de se réveiller de son coma et d'accepter cette évidence : Mello était parti dans la nuit. Parti crever sûrement, comme L. Parti comme un voleur, celui qui emporte tout ce qu'il y a de précieux et ne laisse qu'un chaos d'objets insignifiants. Ce fut un tel désarroi, un tel désarroi après quasiment huit ans de vie commune, de se réveiller dans une chambre tellement grande pour lui seul. Et puisque les étoiles ne créent au final que des trous noirs.

Il voulait le rouer de coups, bon sang, _bon sang ! Il aurait voulu le mettre en pièces !_ A l'instant, Mello était vulnérable, trop faible,_ tellement faible_, il aurait pu lui foutre la dérouillée de sa vie. Il aurait voulu en être encore capable. Matt n'avait jamais su d'endurer la présence de quiconque, sa solitude retrouvée lui avait fait découvrir la tranquillité insupportable, presque moqueuse, qui survient après les désastres les plus grands. Il avait découvert la douleur, celle de se lever le matin, de manger, de parler, de vivre et puis Mello s'était immolé comme une putain de vierge souillée avant qu'il n'ait pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Ils auraient pu filer ailleurs, oublier tout ça. Peut-être. Mais c'était trop tard. Et Matt comprenait enfin pourquoi Mello n'aimait pas jouer à cache-cache, il comprenait ce que signifiait que chaque joueur devait perdre tour à tour. Il aurait dû s'en douter : Mello ne se trompait jamais.

-Putain, gémit Matt alors qu'il écrasait sa clope.

Il quitta le fauteuil, toisa Mello, et dit fermement :

-Montre-moi tes cicatrices.

Mello se contenta de lui recracher la fumée de sa cigarette en plein visage, l'œil droit grand ouvert. Son ami fronça les sourcils et saisit la fermeture éclair de son haut comme une menace. Là où Matt avait gardé les mêmes vêtements -pull et jean- et s'était contenté d'y rajouter une chaîne et de grosses bottes, Mello avait refait sa garde-robe. Celle-ci lui donnait maintenant des airs de catin dépravée, celle qui arbore un rosaire comme une blague acide envers sa propre existence.

-Qu'est-ce que t'essayes d'aguicher avec ces fringues exactement, marmonna Matt.

-Va crever, répondit sobrement Mello.

Un corset-gilet en cuir noir, cher et pimpant et une veste, en cuir elle aussi, brodée de quelques fils blancs, avaient remplacé les épais hauts noirs qu'il portait à la Wammy's House. Matt se demanda vaguement ce qui était le moins pratique d'entre les deux. Il exécuta un geste pour ouvrir complètement sa veste mais Mello lui planta sa cigarette dans le dos de la main.

-Merde ! Cracha Matt.

-Commence pas.

Matt renifla, irrité.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu te souviens pas de moi.

-Et tu sais pas qui je suis devenu, rétorqua Mello.

-C'est vrai.

Ils étaient à nerf, aucun ne le montrerait, mais tous deux avaient envie d'arrêter, simplement, de fondre en larmes. Ils n'avaient plus le bénéfice de l'enfance pour se le permettre, il n'en restait que cruauté pure, une colère vivace, ce qui était plus tolérable et digne chez les adultes que de pleurer. Leur amitié était rompue. _Injuste, trop injuste._ Matt aurait voulu le rouer de coups... si possible avant qu'il n'aille s'achever pour ces histoires de Kira, de L, de Near, ou de Death Note que le rouquin se carrait bien profond.

-Tu peux bien montrer tes cicatrices à quelqu'un qui t'a vu à poil plus de fois que ta propre mère.

-Matt. La ferme.

Une voix calme, autoritaire. Toujours cette habitude, ces invectives naturellement dominatrices, surtout si quelqu'un osait abordait le sujet scabreux de sa mère ; Matt adressa un sourire espiègle au dictateur de huit ans qui lui faisait face. Mello qui comprit qu'il venait de se faire avoir lui fit signe de reculer. Trop fairplay, vraiment. Il retira sa veste en baissant les yeux. Sur le point d'ouvrir la fermeture de son gilet, il eut une hésitation et fronça les sourcils.

-Je compte pas te violer, pas tout de suite, informa Matt en constatant sa gêne.

Il jeta brutalement le vêtement sur le fauteuil, fit craquer les os de son cou et de ses épaules nues et frictionna sa main à travers ses cheveux. Matt aurait cru retrouver son regard féroce lorsqu'il releva les yeux mais l'expression qu'afficha alors Mello était plus déchirante que jamais. Sa bouche formait un U à l'envers, ses yeux se tordirent, son visage entier se froissait, il avait des spasmes. Sa cigarette tomba sur le sol. C'était la belle histoire de la pute de Rouault qui, las d'être mélancolique, vire vers l'Art Brut et se transforme en gribouillis.

Mello avait honte. Complètement honte. Il allait pleurer.

-Ça va, tout va bien, dit Matt anxieusement. C'est pas si terrible.

Il n'y croyait pas. La vision était effroyable, brutale et Mello ne manqua pas de remarquer son visage presque... dégoûté. Matt ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Cette blessure était aussi attirante qu'écœurante. Mello était éblouissant : un peu divin, surtout trop humain. Le regarder comme on défie le Soleil ne faisait lui pas l'effet d'Icare qui se brûle les ailes, mais d'un esclave qui jouerait son rôle dans un théâtre romain. Au milieu d'une histoire dont il se fichait et sous tant d'yeux impressionnés, il se casserait les os sur les planches et exhalerait un dernier souffle couvert par les applaudissements. Prouvant par sa mort risible que la réalité est souvent plus absurde que la fiction. Matt renifla, tenta de garder la face. Constater que sa beauté était toujours intacte -et même plus grande qu'auparavant- n'en était que plus douloureux encore. Son visage s'était affiné, détaillé, il avait grandi et son ossature légère laissait paraître une musculature timide, mais ses yeux s'était assombris, creusés dans leur orbite ; et l'enfant hurlait en Matt : _C'est injuste, trop injuste._

-J'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai pas eu le choix, répéta Mello d'une voix qui déraillait et Matt fondit sur lui, l'enlaça beaucoup trop fort.

_Trop injuste._ Aucun ne sut si ses premiers sanglots vinrent de la douleur qui le submergea au contact des bras de Matt, si ses médicaments lui avaient définitivement flingué le cerveau ou s'il laissait simplement échapper la vapeur. Aucun ne sut non plus lequel tremblait le plus fort.

-Je me suis planté, il savait mon nom, j'avais pas le choix, j'avais pas le choix.

-Ça va vieux, ça va.

-Je pouvais pas juste crever là-bas, j'avais pas le choix, j'avais pas le choix.

-Je sais...

-Je peux pas m'arrêter maintenant...

-T'as pas le choix, acheva Matt en entendant du verre se briser en lui.

Mello serrait Matt à son tour dans l'espoir qu'il ne se détache pas trop vite, qu'il ne puisse voir son visage en larmes ou son corps lacéré par les débris et les flammes. Matt était brisé, il sentait les ongles de son ami se planter dans sa peau, il sentait sa peau qui bouillait entre ses doigts. Ses cheveux blonds se perdirent dans son cou et Mello se mit à lui mordre l'épaule pour étouffer ses hurlements. Matt voulait le rouer de coups, ça faisait mal._ Ça fait mal de le voir comme ça. Et peut-être que ça l'arrêterait, peut-être qu'il comprendrait seulement à coups de poing dans la mâchoire_.

Lui qui avait naïvement cru que les wammies qui ne seraient pas successeurs pourraient aller filer leur vie ailleurs. Construire des fusées. Ecrire des thèses. Ou ne rien branler et demander des aides à Roger pour se payer un loyer. On ne lui avait jamais expliqué qu'être précoce à la Wammy's signifiait aussi devoir mourir avant les autres. Mais Mello était là, qui mourrait à vue d'œil, ressemblait dorénavant à une nature morte qui aurait pourri avant qu'on ne finisse de la peindre.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi, reprit finalement le blond. T'es le plus compétent.

-Je suis le plus génial, rectifia Matt.

-C'est vrai.

Matt rit faiblement et Mello renifla en brisant finalement leur étreinte, les yeux secs et rougis. Ce n'était même pas une demande, Mello prenait ce qui lui revenait de droit et son partenaire n'eut même pas besoin d'accepter. Il souriait, lui qui avait pleuré toute son enfance mais n'avait plus versé une larme depuis son entrée à la Wammy's House. Matt songea qu'il avait un effet littéralement extraordinaire sur son ami, il sentit qu'il était capable de lui offrir une vie simple, une vie où le temps coulerait paisiblement. Matt voulait voir Mello en vieillard toujours incapable de rester en place. Celui qui radote sur sa longue existence et fait croire à ses petits-mouflets que ses cicatrices sont des blessures de guerre.

Il voulait le voir dans deux ans, s'éveiller dans ses bras tranquillement, s'étirer dans ceux d'une lumière tamisée par d'épais rideaux.

Et s'il l'aidait, peut-être...

-Est-ce qu'après tout ça...

-Tout reviendra à la normale, affirma Mello qui n'en savait foutre-rien.

Matt le regarda un peu trop fixement, et finit par le croire. Parce que ce génie croyait -peut-être vainement- au Divin Barbu, Matt pouvait bien se permettre de croire en Mello.

Mais Mello ne savait pas jouer à cache-cache. Mello ne savait pas perdre, il ne pouvait pas non-plus abandonner une partie.

Quelle plaie, ce Mello.

Matt le chercha encore, et regretta longtemps après que tant de balles de plomb l'aient transpercé de ne pas l'avoir roué de coups, roué de coups...


End file.
